1. Field
The present application relates generally to the operation of data networks, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for distributing content in a multi-frequency network.
2. Background
Data networks, such as wireless communication networks, have to trade off between services customized for a single terminal and services provided to a large number of terminals. For example, the distribution of multimedia content to a large number of resource limited portable devices (subscribers) is a complicated problem. Therefore, it is important for network operators, content retailers, and service providers to have a way to distribute content and/or other network services in a fast and efficient manner and in such a way as to increase bandwidth utilization and power efficiency.
A multi-frequency network (MFN) is a network in which multiple radio frequencies (RFs) (or RF channels) are used to transmit media content. One type of MFN is a horizontal multi-frequency network (HMFN) where a distribution waveform is transmitted over different RF channels in different local areas. The same or different content may be transmitted as part of distribution waveform carried over different RF channels in such local areas. Another type of MFN is a vertical multi-frequency network (VMFN) in which multiple radio frequency (RF) channels are used in a given local area to transmit independent distribution waveforms with an aim to increase the capacity of the network (in terms of the ability to deliver more content to a device/end user). An MFN deployment may also consist of VMFN in certain areas and HMFN in certain other areas.
In a typical HMFN, a local operations infrastructure (LOI) comprises transmitting sites that operate to transmit a single distribution waveform over an RF channel in a given local area. In a vertical MFN, multiple RF channels are used to convey multiple distribution waveforms carrying different sets of content in a given local area. In an MFN, content is transmitted on one or more RF channels along with overhead information. The overhead information associated with the content provides control and signaling to receiving devices to allow them to select, receive, and decode desired content on the device.
The overhead information associated with a particular content may be different based on the geographic region where that content is carried. As a result, efficient distribution of content and its associated overhead information over multiple areas and multiple RF channels in a multi-frequency network may become complicated.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a distribution mechanism that operates to efficiently distribute content and associated overhead information over multiple areas and multiple RF channels in a multi-frequency network.